Crimson Droplets
by LoveWritingStories
Summary: Maka looked happy, on the outside, but on the inside she was fighting a battle for her life. Only, when Soul comes home earlier than Maka thought, her inner battle, becomes everyone else's, and it can only end in tears, blood, and hatred. Rated T for self harm, major character death, Swearing, violence, don't like, don't read it.
1. Walks in

**Disclaimer: i do not own Soul eater though it would be so cool if i did**

**if you want the tragedy, please skip to the last chapter, it will still make sense even if you dont read the whole this  
**

* * *

Soul walked into his apartment guilt on his face, he had no right to yell at Maka and walk out on her like he did. Soul knew he was going to get yelled at by Maka, but she wasn't in the living room waiting for him like normal, she was in her bedroom. Soul went up to her door to see if she was sleeping, but he heard her speaking.

"God it's my fault, I'm so damn stupid, I have to stop it!" Soul was confused he had never heard Maka swear or ever call herself stupid, something was really wrong. So he opened her bedroom door, and the sight he say shocked him. "Soul?" Maka was crying. Her whole left arm was covered in blood and she held a knife in her right.

"Oh my god Maka" Soul couldn't believe his eyes, had she done this to herself? Soul ran to his meister and took the knife out of her hands, "what the hell Maka!" Soul didn't know what to say, his meister was cutting herself, and he never noticed.

"Leave me alone Soul" she was still crying, Soul grabbed her arm and pulled it towards him, he felt like he was going to cry. "Let go!" Maka was crying even more, why couldn't he just leave her be? She deserved the pain, every second the knife cut into her flesh, she deserved it.

"No!" Soul was so pissed at himself, how the hell did he never notice something this important? "God Maka" he walked out of her room and returned with a bucket of water and a cloth, he was shacking, and even though he tried to stop them a few tears slipped out. "Why Maka?" Soul asked as he dipped the cloth into the warm water. Then he put the cloth on Maka's bleeding arm, she jerked it away from him and out of his grip.

"Leave me alone Soul! I dissevered this!" the scared Soul, she was serious. Soul didn't know what to do, his partner was hurting himself, and he couldn't tell anyone they would only blame him. He had to get her help somehow.

"No" Soul was just worried now, he wouldn't leave his partner, not like this, "you need help Maka" his voice was calm although on the inside he was dyeing.

"I don't need anything except for you to leave me alone!" Soul knew he could change her mind, she wanted him to leave, but what she forgot was that Soul had promised her that he would never leave her side if she needed him. "Go away Soul!" Maka was in a full break down; she didn't think she even disserved to live.

"Maka I will not leave you" Soul was so close to crying, but he promised himself that he wouldn't, not for his sake, for Maka's.

"Yes you will!" Maka yelled at her weapon partner, and then she pushed him over into the bucket of water next to him.

"Fine! If you want me to leave that much I will!" Soul yelled as he stormed out of Maka's bedroom, he didn't know how to help her; he really wanted to but just didn't know how.

Soul's whole world was crumbling under him when he walked into his bedroom; he was still holding the knife Maka had used. Soul wondered why he didn't put it down when he got the water but ignored the thought. For a few minutes Soul sat on his bed and just listened to Maka cry I the room next to him, on the outside he might have seem calm or even angry but on the inside he was shocked and scared. He didn't know anything about what to do, he knew he had to go back in there but he didn't know what to say, then he cut himself by accident well playing with the knife, "damn it" he said as a bit of blood dripped down his arm, "how the hell can Maka like this" he said through his teeth, then it hit him, he should go back into Maka's room and ask her calmly why she finds it so pleasurable.

* * *

Maka sat in her room and just cried until she decided she needed a way to show Soul what cutting is like, she wanted to stop, but she needed to cut. Maka decided that she would write a poem about it and see if that helped at all. A few minutes later Maka heard a knock on her door then it opened to reveal a sad looking Soul. "Maka I'm really sorry" She looked at Soul a nodded, mostly constrained on the paper on her lap as she scribbled words on it, "What are you writing" Soul asked, he didn't know whether or not he should have asked but he wanted to treat Maka as close to the way he did before he found out about this.

"A poem do you want to read it?" Maka said, Soul looked at his beloved meister and caught on to what she was saying, Maka was writing how she felt and wanted him to know.

"Ya sure" Soul said as Maka passed him the paper.

The knife runs down your redden arm,

Leaving cuts, causing harm,

Blood keeps coming trickling down,

Flowing across until you drown,

Turning colour of your bed,

From beautiful white to bloody red,

It's just too easy to cover up and hide,

No one will guess that you lied,

No one looks close enough,

No guesses life's so tough,

Just smile and go on like nothing's changed,

But inside your world is so deranged,

The constant want that will never end,

The scars to prove you will never mend,

Once or twice might seem alright,

But your brain is having a mental fight,

It's just too easy to make one slit,

But its so beyond hard just to quit,

It takes almost nothing to start it all,

But it takes everything not to fall,

The crimson blood will haunt you mind,

Destroying you until you're blind,

You think that's is easy just to stop,

You'll try and try until you drop,

The mental pain will only worsen,

Well bloody pain numbs the person,

You've spilled your blood for too long,

Now you can't stop your to far gone,

A simple cut will end your life,

All you have to do I hold the knife,

Before you started is a distant thought,

Now you're losing the war you fought,

You try to fight until your dead,

And all around you is bloody red.

"Damn it Maka" Soul said looking at his partner, she looked back at him with a small smile on her face, "that's kind of creepy and sad at the same time" Soul wondered if that's what cutting was really like, addicting. "Is this what cutting is like?" he asked just trying to clear his head.

"Ya kind of, it's really hard to stop once you've started, and Soul?" Maka said in reply to Soul, he looked at her, "please tell me you aren't going to tell anyone about this?" Soul gave her his toothy smile.

"No why would I tell someone it's your life" he lied, if he needed to he would tell someone he would, but Maka seemed fine. Soul never really understood cutting, people can get really good at acting, but Maka was defiantly not fine.

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed it and didn't find it to be a waste of time. Chapter 2 will be up so, remember to review!**


	2. Black Star and kid find out

**Disclaimer: i don't own Soul Eater but i did write the poem used in the last chapter and at the end of this chapter i will put a short summary of why some people cut**

just to warn you this goes a bit OOC with Black Star and Kid, but at a time like this people act differently, i hope you like it.

* * *

It was morning and Maka got out of bed, she looked at her arm, it was bandaged all neatly thanks to Soul, but he didn't get it, she deserved the pain she wanted it she needed it, as mush as Maka wanted to stop she couldn't she needed the pain. Soul didn't want her to cut and so for his sake she would say she wasn't, there was no way Maka was going to get caught, her dad would freak out. "Soul get up school!" it was always Maka's job to wake Soul up in the mornings, and she would pretend like nothing had happened last night, who know maybe he would think it was just a dream or something, but Maka knew Soul was smarter then that, there was no way he would be fouled that easy. "Soul wake up!" Maka yelled again as she walked towards his bedroom door, "Soul, its time to wake up". After a few more minutes she gave up and checked Soul's room, he was asleep on his desk, "what the heck are you doing there" Maka asked her self, "Soul wake up" she said shacking him.

"What? Maka?" Soul asked just opening his eyes, "Oh Maka um" Soul was thinking of something to say, "um are okay?" Maka smiled.

"Ya of course, come on get up" Maka said with her perfect fake smile, she did that same thing every morning, wake up Soul, pretends life's perfect, and go on her day with a fake smile plastered on her face. Maka walked out of Soul's bedroom before he could keep bugging her about the night before, it killed her to see Soul so worried.

* * *

The rest of the day went great; at least Maka pretended it did. On the outside she seemed as happy as ever but on the inside she was dyeing, he mind being eaten by the want, the need to cut. I blood which felt so nice, she knew she had to stop but she just couldn't bring herself to even try, the need was too great, she was to far gone. The whole day was consumed by the image of a knife, it was worse that day then it had been for a long time, mostly because she had worried Soul so much. At first she started cutting because of Soul. He was hurt and it ripped Maka apart, but now it was more a way to feel. Things had gotten so bad, her mama and papa were fighting, she couldn't keep up with school work, Soul was just worse off then ever, his black blood had been eating at him even more then normal. Maka couldn't help but feel Soul's pain was her fault. She could barley look at even Crona anymore. Maka was secretly being ripped apart but all she had to do was fake a smile and everyone thought she was fine. Even still Soul thought that her cutting was a one time thing and that she had never done it before and would never do it again, he was wrong. Maka would cut again next time she would make sure Soul wouldn't find out. The bell rang and the group moved to their next class . . . fighting. The teachers were trying to teacher new ways of fighting.

"Maka, Soul, it's your turn, fight against Ox please" the teacher sounded so happy it killed Maka even more, if that was even possible.

Soul changed into his scythe form and Maka took her stance. Ox moved in first and Maka struck back, she was a little off that day because of the night before and almost got hit, but like normal Soul took the hit for her, "Damn it!" Soul yelled the whole class stopped to look at Soul; he was just standing up with a small bit of blood. "God Ox learn when it's not a real fight" Soul was kind of pissed, what is Maka had taken that hit instead of him?

"Soul!" Maka yelled even though he seemed fine, "oh my god I'm so sorry" Maka was crying, it was really embarrassing for Soul but he would pretend like he didn't care.

"I'm fine Maka" Soul said, the whole class was still watching them, "hey are you sick or something" Soul asked his meister hoping she would catch on, of course she did.

"Maybe, I don't feel the best maybe I should go home" Maka wouldn't look at Soul; she knew she had him; he couldn't go with her that would be a dead ringer for something wrong.

"Okay feel better" Soul said with a fake cheer, at the remark to rest of the class went back to practicing, and Maka went home, it was almost the end of the day anyway.

* * *

When Maka got home she walked into her bedroom and took the razor she hid encase of things, she dug it into her skin and sighed with relief, it felt so wrong but so right to have red blood dripping down her arm. she could feel something, that was the important thing, she could feel again

* * *

Black Star knew there was something wrong with his childhood friend, and he would find out what. So when school ended he grabbed Soul and dragged him into a dark corner, kid fallowed. "What the hell is wrong with Maka?" Black Star almost yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about Black Star, she's fine" Soul was lying and Black Star knew it.

"That's bull shit!" Black Star yelled at Soul then he punched Soul, "tell me!" Black Star was already passed pissed off, and he took his hand back to punch Soul again.

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell you" Black Star dropped his hand and waiting, kid walked closer so that he could hear, "Maka has been . . . um . . . she's been" Soul was stuttering, he already knew what would come when he told Black Star, "Maka's cutting herself!" he yelled quickly. Black Star took a step back in shock, Kid ran.

"What the fuck!" Black Star was so pissed off, "why didn't you tell me before this, god this is your fault how the hell did you not notice your own partner was cutting!" Tsubaki heard Black Star yelling but she didn't know what he was saying or why he was yelling.

Soul didn't answer he just started crying, he didn't care if it wasn't cool, he needed to cry, he need to release. Black Star just turned around and ran toward an approaching Tsubaki. She chased him and Soul just sat there and cried.

* * *

**cutting: some people cut for attention and other cut because they think they deserve the pain (partly Maka) the reason other people cut is because they get so depressed, miserable, and stressed that the sadness is all they can feel and it doesn't feel like anything. if you only feel a single thing is it really feeling anything at all? so these people who can't feel anything decided that pain is the easiest thing to feel, and most ly people feel that pain is better then nothing, other times its because they cant figure out why they are hurting so they cut and feel as if thats why they hurt, they're bleeding.**

* * *

i hope that helped clear up and questions about cutting, if you have anymore feel free to message me, and please review :)


	3. Back home

**Disclaimer: i don't own Soul Eater at all**

i hope everyone enjoys this chapter as mush as the last

* * *

**Black Star and Tsubaki**

"Black Star?" Tsubaki asked him as her red faced meister stormed past her, "Black Star? What's going on?" he was ignoring her and just kept walking. "Black Star please tell me what's wrong" after the she just gave up, he would tell her when he was ready.

Black Star got home before his weapon partner, and he just went into his room and closed the door. Tsubaki came home a minute later, "what the fuck Soul, and Maka oh my god!" Black Star yelled through his bedroom door, Tsubaki head his through things along with the yelling.

"Black Star? Please tell me what's happened, are Maka and Soul okay?" Tsubaki was trying to stay calm but when her meister was so angry it was hard. Tsubaki heard Black Star walk towards the door, and then he opened it. His whole bedroom was destroyed, everything was everywhere, his desk was knocked over hid bed was moved. Books, video games, and so on were thrown everywhere, and chunks of plaster fell from wholes in his walls. "Black Star what made you this angry" Tsubaki asked, she knew it would be her job to help clean this mess up.

"Maka" Black Star whispered.

"Ya she went home sick, did you talk to Soul about what was wrong with her? Because I agree, the way she freaked when Soul got hurt and then going home, it didn't seem like her at all" Black Star looked at his friend (and crush) Tsubaki.

"Ya I did, but it was more like punch him instead of talk to him" Black Star said looking down, he couldn't meet Tsubaki's perfect eyes after he said that, "the thing is Maka has been cutting herself" Tsubaki gasped, that really didn't seem like Maka, but hen she thought about it. Maka always wore long sleeves, she wore gloves when they were fighting, she kind of to herself although she's always the center of attention. There was a long pause until Black Star finally broke down and cried. Everyone cried, Soul, Black Star, and kid too.

"Its okay Black Star, we will figure something out, okay?" Tsubaki said, she was trying not to cry herself and really trying not to call Maka. "Just stop crying, I'm sure everything will be fine". Black Star looked at his weapon.

"Its Soul's fault, he's her weapon! How the hell did he not notice the she was doing that?" Black Star was yelling again, Tsubaki knew what she was about to say wouldn't end well with Black Star but she was angry too, she was upset and disappointed in herself for not noticing.

"Black Star" Tsubaki was trying to find away to tell him without Black Star getting angrier then he already was.

"What?" to late Tsubaki thought, he was already mad.

"Well maybe Maka was really good at hiding it, I didn't notice and neither did you, and when you think about it Soul is dealing with his black blood" Tsubaki knew it must have sounded cold but it was true and had to be said.

"So you're on his side?" Black Star was calming down but there was no way he would say Tsubaki was right.

"No, no I'm not taking anyone's side, I was just saying I understand why he didn't notice" Tsubaki was hoping she would be able to get him to calm down enough to help clean his room, she knew that wouldn't happen until tomorrow. For now she would just try to get Black Star to either stop yelling or stop crying.

* * *

**Death the kid, Liz and Patty**

Death the kid ran into his house in tears, he didn't know why he was crying so much, he just was. Maka was hurting herself and no one ever noticed, "God damn it Liz Patty!" his weapons ran to where he stood.

"Wow kid what happened to you?" Liz asked her crying weapon.

"I'm fine, nothing happened and that picture isn't symmetrical!" Kid pointed to a picture on the wall that looked perfect, and then he ran over there and moved it half a millimeter, "the stuff on that table isn't symmetrical either" the whole day Kid ran around making sure everything was perfect.

"Damn he's wore then normal" Liz whispered too her twin sister well their meister ran around like an OCD maniac.

"I know, maybe we should ask him what happened?" Patty asked her sister.

"Ya lets ask him" Liz said, "Kid" she called. Death the kid looked at his weapons, "what happened today?" he look at the girls, wondering if her should tell them or not, Maka wouldn't want anyone else to know, but he needed to talk to someone. Maka might not want anyone to know but in the end people needed to know.

"Its Maka" Kid said to his weapons, "you know that she freaked when Soul got hurt then went home?" Liz and Patty nodded; it didn't really seem like Maka. "Well Black star and I decided to go talk to Soul about it, but he wouldn't tell us so Black Star punched him" Liz gasped and Patty giggled a bit. "Well Soul told us after that and he said that Maka . . . Maka is . . . she's . . . M-Maka has b-been c-cut, she's been cutting herself" kid managed to say at last both Liz and Patty were silent for a long time, not knowing what to say, they couldn't say it was a lie, Soul wouldn't lie about something like this.

"Maybe Soul just misunderstood Maka" Patty pointed out; Kid looked at her and shook his head.

"He was almost crying, I don't think that it was a misunderstanding" Kid told the childish weapon. Then there was silence once again.

* * *

**Maka**

Maka sat on her bed, the blade in her skin just felt so good against the pain she had, Maka didn't feel like she dissevered the pain as much anymore but it was the best way to describe why. Maka knew Soul would be getting home soon but she couldn't bring herself to put the blade away, the need to feel alive was too great. Maka wanted out of this hell but she wasn't one to give up, not yet at least, she did have a whole bottle of sleeping medication tucked away in case of emergency. The need would come soon, Maka was boiling over, and a break down was coming, Maka could feel it.

* * *

**Soul**

Soul sat in that dark corner for a few more minutes after Black Star and Kid left, he couldn't stop crying, he needed to break down and let the tears he had been holding back flow. Soul knew he had to get back to Maka, she would need him, but he still didn't know what he was going to do, Maka needed help and Soul had a feeling that he was going to have long chat with Maka when he got home.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review, (next chapter Blair and Spirit comes in just in case you were wondering)**


	4. Decisions

**Disclaimer: i don't own Soul Eater**

****i know i said Blair and Spirit would be in this chapter but that didn't work out so . . . enjoy anyway

* * *

**Maka and Soul**

"Maka I'm home" Soul called as he walked into the apartment he and Maka shared.

"Fuck" whispered Maka; she only just slipped back into herself, the part of her when she's not cutting. "My arm, fuck how the hell am I gong to get out of this one" she whispered again.

"Maka?" Soul asked he was worried. Maka got up a hid her razor again.

"I'm in my bedroom, oh and bring bandages again, I opened up some old cuts" she knew that would fool Soul but it was worth a shout. A moment later Soul ran in, cream bandages at hand.

"God Maka really? Opened up old cuts damn could you come up with a better lie" he said with a fake smile as he wrapped up Maka's bleeding arm, "now where's the knife you used" Maka looked at Soul pretending not to know what he was talking about, "fine don't tell me, but we do need to have a long chat, don't you think". Maka looked down she did agree. "come on" Soul said holding his hand out to her, Maka took it, and the second their hands touched Maka felt, not just sadness or pain, she felt something she hadn't felt for a long time. Soul lead Maka into the living room and they sat on the sofa.

"So Soul what did you want to talk to me about?" Maka asked pretending to be innocent and not knowing where this conversation was going, she was fine for now.

"Like you don't know" Soul muttered, Maka looked away from him, she hated seeing him hurt. "Tell me why you do this and not that I deserve the pain crap I mean why do you think you deserve it?" Maka looked back at Soul; she didn't think he would be so blunt. Maka looked down again so that she could speak, it was time to come clean to at least one person, and who better then I guy she loves.

"Okay I will tell you but no interrupting until I'm done" Soul opened his mouth to say something but before he could Maka said "starting now" Soul closed him mouth. He really wanted to know why his meister was doing this. "It all started when you got hurt. At first I blamed myself, and I thought that I deserved the pain I felt, but now . . . now I can't feel anything, and I cut because pain is better then nothing. I want to stop, I want to feel something else besides pain, but I can't, the want . . . the craving is to strong and it pulls me in. please help me Soul" Maka was crying, this was the Maka Soul knew, the one that kept fighting no matter what, but how long would it take until this Maka gives back into the depressed one? There was so much for Soul to think about and he needed to find a way to be there for Maka. Soul had never known anyone that cut, but his brother did, Soul was hoping he wouldn't have to call his brother but if worse came to worse he would. Maka kept crying, and Soul pulled her into his arms, "it's just so hard to stop, I don't want to hurt anymore Soul", Soul kissed Maka's head and held her until she cried herself to sleep, then Soul picked her up and carried her to bed.

"Good night Maka" Soul said once he had laid Maka down on her bed and covered her with a blanket, "now I know why you do it, and I wish I didn't" He said as he closed her door behind him, one thing was still bugging him though. When he came home Maka was bleeding but no knifes were missing or dirty, and it takes a lot to clean blood off something, so what did she use? And more importantly, where was it? Soul wondered for a little while about that before walking into his bedroom and closing the door. "Aw shit" Soul said as he picked up the phone.

***Ring***

***Ring***

"Hello?" Someone answered.

"Hey Wes its Soul" Soul said, he could believe he was calling his brother about this problem, but for Maka we would do anything.

"Soul! Oh um long time since we talked last, what's up?" Wes was trying to be cool about the fact his little brother was calling him.

"I kind of need some help" Soul said, he couldn't believe he was asking for help, but Maka needed it.

"With what?" Wes asked his little brother through the phone.

"um, well a friend of mine is cutting themselves and they want to stop but cant, do you have any idea's" Soul was having a really hard time asking this but it needed to be done.

"Are you cutting Soul?" Wes asked, he thought the whole friend cutting thing sounded fishy.

"No! But the girl who is, I think I love her" Wes smiled with that comment and soul blushed even if no one could see his face.

"okay well you have to be there for her, its her life, if you could convince her to go talk to someone that would do her good, she her that you care and love her or she will only get worse. Don't freak out every time she cuts or she will stop telling you, and if you can't convince her to talk to someone you have to tell someone. She very well might hate you for it but if you care about her then you have to" Wes told his brother, he had gone through this with his friends and knew how hard it was.

"Okay thanks Wes bye" Soul said then hung up the phone before his brother could say anything else.

* * *

**Black Star and Tsubaki**

Black Star waited at the dinner table for Tsubaki to put their food on it, he couldn't help but feel sorry for what he did to Soul. More importantly how the hell was he going to do about Maka, he would have to see her the next day. "Black Star aren't you going to eat anything?" Tsubaki asked her meister calmly. Black Star came out of his dream world and saw the Tsubaki had put dinner in front of him. "If it helps at all I think we should pretended that we don't know about Maka's cutting" Tsubaki had gotten really good at guessing what her blue haired meister was thinking.

"okay but she better not get hurt" Black Star said, Tsubaki knew something was bugging Black Star more then he was letting on, he hadn't once mentioned surpassing god or that Maka was stealing his spotlight.

"Black Star what's bugging you, I know you're upset about Maka but what else?" Tsubaki didn't think Black Star would answer but he did.

"Soul was crying he likes her Tsubaki and more then friends or partners" Black Star muttered not wanting to out right say best friend was in love with his childhood friend. Tsubaki sighed, Black Star always had a little thing for Maka, but not as big as Kid or Soul did. "And to make it worse you were right, Soul didn't notice but he was dealing with insanity all the time. I didn't notice and I have been friends with Maka for years", Black Star looked down he didn't want to meet the eyes of his partner just then.

"It will be okay Black Star, we will figure it out okay" Tsubaki sounded calm but on the inside she wanted to run to Maka and help her, although Tsubaki knew that could only make things worse.

* * *

**Kid, Liz and Patty**

Liz and Patty sat in the bedroom they shared, "we should tell him" Liz said, Patty looked down, neither of them wanted to talk about their past but they had too, this was Maka, and kid was hurting he needed to know how to deal with this new. "They're both dead because we didn't get her help, we could at least help Maka and Soul so they don't come to the same end" Liz was talking about her and Patty's old friend, Kathryn and Eric.

"You're right should we go tell him now?" Patty asked her twin, Liz nodded and they walked down the hallway to Kids room and knocked on the door a few times before opening it themselves. "Kid? We need to talk to you about something important" he girls' meister looked at his twin weapons.

"What" he asked getting up off the floor where he sat.

"We need to tell you about something from our past" Patty said, Kid sat on his bed and the girls sat next to him.

"Okay let's get started then" Liz said this story always hurt Patty to talk about so she would be doing most of the talking. "Once when Patty and I were on the streets we made friends with two there street kids, Kathryn and Eric, Kathryn was a lot like Maka and Eric was a lot like Soul. Kathryn was abused and cut herself" Kid looked at Liz, his weapons had known someone who cut; would they be able to help Maka? "Well when we met Kathryn we didn't know she cut, neither did her boyfriend Eric. Kathryn was a lot like Maka, really damn good at hiding it, and because of that she got ripped apart from the inside. After a while me and Patty found out and went to talk to her about it. Only us finding out made it worse and she cut more. After a while Eric found out too, and that made it even worse" by then Liz was looking away, the next part was the part that was important. "After awhile the feeling that the cutting gave Kathryn faded, and she couldn't take life without it and she killed herself, Patty was the one that found her" Patty sniffled at that memory. "And that's not all, once Eric found out she died he freaked, and went nuts, he got on all sorts of things like drugs and he started drinking a lot more until one day he caved and kill himself too" Patty was crying and Liz was close to, these were their best friends. "With Maka don't make the same mistakes we did, don't tell her you know and get her help, even if that means telling on her" Liz mentioned, Kid looked at his weapons, they were right, Maka needed help. "oh and help Soul too, because Soul is going to be the big one helping her" kid noddedand then there was silence.

* * *

**i hope you liked that chapter and if there is anything i can improve on please review!**


	5. Writer's note

**Hey guys sorry it might be a little while until the next update, some really bad stuff just popped up and i need to sort out.**

**it should only be 2-4 days at most**

**thanks for understanding**


	6. Because of Blair

**Disclaimer: i don't own Soul eater**

sorry it took me so long to update hope you like it

* * *

Blair sat in the living room of Soul and Maka's apartment; she didn't know what she did wrong. She didn't know why Maka was so upset about something Blair had always done, and then she thought about it.

_Flash back_

Soul was sitting in his bedroom reading a book when Blair walked in.

"Does Soul want to play?" she asked in her high pitched voice, she wondered why Soul was reading, he never read books.

"Go away Blair I'm busy" Soul seemed distracted by something, and he had ever since that big fight with Maka that took place about 2 weeks ago. All of Maka and Soul's friends had been acting strange lately, but Soul was the worse. Blair thought that she should try to cheer him up.

"Please? Come play with me" She asked well sitting on his lap. Then Maka walked in and everything went down hill.

"Soul!" Maka yelled, and then she ran out crying. Blair got off of Soul looking confused.

"Thanks a lot Blair now you've done it!" Soul yelled at the cat, and then he ran out after Maka.

_Flash back ends_

Blair thought about the book he was reading, "Maybe that book will give me a clue about why everyone is acting so strange" Blair said to herself. Then she got up and walked into Souls room and picked up the book that was still upside down on his bed, Blair read the cover, _How to Help a Teen Friend_" curious Blair looked inside the book at the part Soul was reading. "_Self Harm_" Blair dropped the book onto the floor and thought about things. Everyone was acting weird except Maka; Soul had been worried ever since the fight with Maka. "Maka is cutting herself" Blair whispered, and then she ran into Maka's bedroom. "That means she must have been using a blade of some kind, where would it be?" Blair kept talking to herself as she searched. Everyone always thought Blair was the stupid girl, but she was a lot smarter then she lead on. "If I was Maka, and I was trying to hide something from Soul where would I put it?" Blair asked herself, and then it hit her, Soul would never dig through Maka's underwear drawer.

Blair began to dig through Maka's underwear until something sharp cut her hand, "shit!" Blair almost screamed, when she looked at her hand it was bleeding, "well I guess I found it" Blair muttered. Then looking at the time she realized she was later for work, taking the razor blade carefully out of the drawer she ran as fast as possible.

* * *

By the time Blair got to work she was 5 minutes late, and Maka's father Spirit was sitting at one of the tables. That was Blair change, she knew at that moment she would have to tell Spirit. "I'm sorry that I'm late but I really need to talk to Spirit alone", everyone looked at Blair, and Spirit stood up, he sensed something was wrong.

"Blair what is it?" Spirit asked as soon as he and Blair were out of hearing range of anyone who might listen in, all though he still held his drink. Blair sighed, she really didn't want to be the one to tell Spirit but thus was his daughter.

"It's about Maka" she said well looking at the floor. Spirit gasped, what could be wrong with his lovely daughter? "She's been cuttings herself" Blair blurted before Spirit could say anything. Spirit dropped the glass that held the wine he had been drinking, it shattered when it hit the floor. Spirit only stared at Blair, he was unable to move or even talk. After about 5 minutes he finally regained his ability to speak.

"Maka, my happy daughter, has been cutting herself" Spirits again was raising "and no one ever noticed?" Blair shrugged; she could feel the anger spilling off Spirit. Blair wasn't sure if she wanted to see where this immense anger would lead him, but she could guess that it wouldn't be good. "I will kill that disgrace of a weapon Soul" Spirit spit his name through his teeth; he had never been so angry before, not even at Medusa. "but first, i need to tell Stein" then still inraged Spirit walked away, Blair knew right then that this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

i hope you liked it please review


	7. Spirit and Stein

**Disclaimer: for what feels like the thousandth time, i don't own Soul Eater**

this chapter is very short the next one will be up very soon

* * *

Spirit walked into Steins house, his face was red with the anger boiling inside him. "Spirit? What is it?" Stein asked as soon as he saw his old weapon.

"I am going to kill that sad excuse of a weapon Soul!" he screamed in rage, "He's useless and doesn't know how to be a weapon and I'm going to kill him!" Stein only looked at Spirit, what could have made him this angry at Soul? He knew it must have been something to do with Maka but Soul would never hurt her.

"What happened Spirit?" Stein asked well he turn the screw in his head.

"Maka has been cutting herself and that worm Soul either never noticed or didn't tell me!" Spirit was still mad, he needed to help his daughter but he didn't know how to. Stein looked down, he never guessed Maka would do that, and he found it very interesting, but there was nothing he could do except maybe keep Spirit from killing Soul.

"I don't think that killing Soul would be the best idea, if Maka has been using self harm as a way of cooping with something, she must be in a fragile state of mind. Killing Soul could only make it worse for her" Stein said in a very matter of fact tone. Spirit wouldn't listen.

"No! I don't care! This must be Soul's fault! My daughter is hurting because of him!" Spirit wasn't thinking clearly and Stein knew it, but if Spirit wanted to leave there was nothing Stein could do to stop him. Spirit was a death scythe, Soul would have no chance against him f the two of them fought even with Soul black blood, without resonance with Maka he would be defenseless, but there was nothing Stein could do about it. "I'm going to find Soul!" Spirit yelled and ran out Steins front door. At that moment, Stein was happy that Ms. Marie wasn't home.

Spirit ran down the hallway that lead to the apartment Maka and Soul shared, anger was still spilling out of him. There was so much anger that if Maka hadn't been asleep after that fight she would have felt the anger overflowing from her dad's soul. Sadly Maka was asleep, maybe if she wasn't things would have gone in a drastically different direction.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed it, please review


	8. Battle of anger

**Disclaimer: i don't own Soul Eater**

this may seem a little ooc for Spirit, and Soul, and everyone, but remember Spirit is shocked and angry and had a few drinks before coming

* * *

Soul sat on the sofa; he had caught up with Maka and managed to bring her home safely. Soul had only been home for about 5 minutes before he sat down to think about some stuff. Maka had twisted her ankle running; he needed to tell the rest of the group a good reason why Maka would be limping. Soul also needed to stop upsetting Maka but that was hard, she was getting worse, more fragile. Soul decided that he was going to tell Ms. Marie about Maka tomorrow at school, that way Maka couldn't stop him from getting her help. After a few more minutes of thinking there was a pounding on the front door, it was hard and fast, Soul thought who ever it was might break the door they were pounding on it so hard. He answered the door anyway, "calm down" Soul said before he saw who was there.

"Soul!" Spirit yelled as soon as he saw the young white haired weapon standing in front of him. Rather then make some rude response Soul took a step back, even he could feel the anger dripping of the death scythe. "This is your doing isn't it?" Soul couldn't tell if he was supposed to answer or not, so he just stayed silent. "Maka, cutting herself! It's your fault isn't it!" Soul could tell that question wasn't meant to be answered. Spirit push Soul against that wall, "Why?" he screamed "Why didn't you tell me?" when Soul didn't answer Spirit punched him in the face with his full strength as a death scythe, it took all of Soul's power not to faint. "Maka is my daughter; I'm her father now you tell me!"

"I was going to tell everyone tomorrow!" Soul yelled he was bleeding now. Spirit wasn't convinced with Soul statement.

"Sure you were" he screamed at the teenaged boy, then Spirit took Soul's arm and through him into the closest wall. The impact happened so fast that Soul didn't have time to brace himself, and he hit the wall again with full force. Soul knew he couldn't beat a death scythe, but if he didn't try he would end up dead, at least when he fought the kishin Soul had Maka to fight with, this time he was fighting alone. Soul fell to his knees just after he hit the wall, he knew he had a broken arm but there was no time to worry about that. All of the anger Spirit had built up over his years was spilling out in this one fight, Soul would be lucky to make it out alive. "It's your fault it must be" Spirit was gone and a drunk anger had replaced him. Soul rolled out of the way just in time to dodge Spirit's next blow, well recovering Soul saw a where he could attack; Spirit had left his legs unguarded. As quick as he could Soul hit the back of his opponent's legs, knocking Spirit to the ground.

* * *

Maka was sitting on her bed; she had just woken up and could hear what was going on outside her bedroom door but her ankle hurt too much to go help. Every time she tried to move it a siring pain erupted from her ankle. Maka could feel the souls of her partner and father, the anger flowing from Spirit was more immense then anything she had even felt, and Soul was leaking a fear that was slowly starting to change into a rage much like Spirit's.

* * *

Spirit fell and hit the ground hard, but got up before Soul could do more damage, he wasn't going to lose this battle. Soul would die for what he did, although Spirit didn't know how Soul would have convinced Maka to cut herself, he knew that his daughter wouldn't do it on her own. "You're nothing more then a useless child" Spirit said in a taunting voice, which made all of Soul's fear turn to anger. Everything Spirit had done had hurt Maka so much and now he was trying to do it again. Soul knew what had to be done. Soul had to get Spirit to stop fight which was imposable, knock him out or if all else fails kill him. Soul didn't like any of those choices but he had to choose one. Spirit through his fist towards Soul, but this time Soul wasn't quick enough to dodge the attack and it hit him. Soul fell to the ground from a second blow to the face, he moved quickly to get out of harms reach, thinking fast about where he could attack but there were no openings. Spirit walked towards Soul, his blades were out. If Soul didn't get an opening soon the battle would be over and Spirit would be the winner. That moment of fear and anger Soul's black blood began to make its approach, now Soul was fighting two battles at once, neither of which he could afforded to lose, but Soul knew he would have to lose one. Spirit moved in fast closing the gap, Soul had no time to move before one of Spirit's blade hit his side, Soul went down again, this time he was unconscious when he hit the floor.

* * *

Maka began to crawl on the ground, she had to help Soul he was her weapon. Once she got to the door she tried to turn to door knob but she couldn't reach it while lying on the floor. Maka had to stand up despite that pain it caused her, she needed to help Soul. With help from objects nearby Maka managed to stand, putting pressure on her ankle still hurt but it was her job as a meister to fight with her weapon, not to leave him alone. Maka pulled the door open and saw her father with all his blades and her weapon broken and bleeding on the floor, he couldn't fight without a meister. Spirit was about to hit Soul with another blade when Maka stopped him "Papa no!" Maka screamed at the top of her lungs, Spirit looked at his daughter; the anger that Spirit had held spilled away leaving a worried and loving father behind. "Papa get away from him!" Maka was crying but she wouldn't run away, Soul needed her, that was more important then her own selfish impulses. Seeing his daughter Spirit realized what he'd done, taking a few steps back he didn't even bother apologizing, he ran knowing what would come later. "Soul" Maka said as she limped over to him, Spirit was gone. Soul was losing a lot of blood from that battle, and probably had broken a bone or two. Maka took out her cell phone and call Dr. Stein, Spirit wouldn't have made it there that fast if that's where he was going. Well the phone was ringing Maka started to think about how her father would have found out about her cutting, but her thoughts were cut short when someone answered the phone.

"Hello Maka" it was a woman, Ms. Marie. She must have known who was calling through call her ID

"Hello Ms. Marie is Dr. Stein there?" Maka tried to sound clam but in reality she was freaking out, Maka really wanted to cut but Soul needed her and that was more important.

"No he's not here, he just left to go make sure you were okay" Ms. Marie's voice was calm even though on the inside she was worried, Stein had told her about Maka, but Ms. Marie knew that she shouldn't talk about it just yet. "He just left so he should be there in a few minutes, bye" then the phone disconnected, Ms. Marie didn't want to talk to Maka very much, she would wait until the next day, when everything had cooled down a little.

"It will be okay Soul" Maka said after she put the phone down next to her. Then Maka sat next to Soul and pulled her beloved weapon partner into her arms and waited.

* * *

**hope you liked it, the next chapter will be up soon i think the story is almost done. please review!**


	9. the end is here

**Disclaimer: i dont own Soul Eater**

**sorry it took me so long to update but this is the last chapter  
**

* * *

**Black Star and Tsubaki**

Black Star was lying on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling when he heard the phone ringing. He ignored it knowing his black haired weapon Tsubaki would answer it, Black Star had better things to worry about, that day at school Maka looked sadder than ever, and Soul was just in a bad mood. Black Star wondered if pretending that he didn't know what was going was the best thing for Maka, maybe she would be better off with all her friends knowing. After a few minutes of laying in bed and thinking, Black Star heard Tsubaki yell "What! I'm on my way just hold on Maka" hearing that name made Black Star jump up and run into the living room, "Black Star, Souls hurt I don't know what happened but its bad. Come on lets go." Black Star didn't know what to say, but he grabbed his overnight bag and followed behind a frantic Tsubaki out the front door.

* * *

**Death the kid, Liz and Patty**

Death the kid was in the shower when the phone rang, he didn't even hear it ring but he knew something was wrong when he heard something glass shatter against the floor and Liz yell "What! We're on our way, give us 5 minutes" then she hung up the phone "Patty!" Liz yelled to her sister, "Go get kid, tell him the Soul's hurt and Maka needs us." Kid could hear foots steps coming towards the door so he finished rinsing the shampoo out of his hair and got out. Kid rapt his towel around himself just as his blonde weapon Patty walked in.

"Kid, Soul's" Kid cut her off before she could finish.

"Been hurt I know lets go, I just need to put pants on first" Patty nodded, and left while Death the kid got dressed. Once everyone was fully clothed they left for the DWMA.

* * *

**Maka, Soul and Stein**

Stein arrived at Maka and Soul's apartment just after Maka had gotten off the phone with Tsubaki. "Maka in here where are you?" he asked walking to the apartment.

"We're in front of the sofa!" She screamed as tears ran down her already soaked face and red face, Maka didn't know how Tsubaki managed to know what she was saying through all the tears. Maka knew she had to get herself under control before calling Death the kid but she didn't know how to do that. Maka was so lose in her own thoughts she didn't notice that Stein had come to kneel next to Soul and was talking to her.

"Maka are you listening?" he asked looking at her.

"What? Oh um yes, what were you saying again?" a bright red blush began to appear on Maka's face despite the situation she was in.

Stein sighed "I was saying that the beating he took isn't as bad as the fight with Crona, so he should be fine. We still need to get him back to the DWMA though" Maka nodded.

By the time everyone got to the DWMA Maka was sitting next to Soul, he hadn't woken up yet but everyone thought he would be fine. Spirit was missing and once he was found he would be put on trial. Everything was going to be okay and Maka knew it, this was what she needed, something bad that would end good. Now Maka knew she didn't need to cut herself, she had so many other people to help her through bad things instead. Also for once in a very long time Maka didn't blame herself for something, even if this time she should have. Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the kid, Liz and Patty, sat around Maka, everyone knew that everything would be okay.

And for at least little while they were right, but then came the night that changed everything, and no one could have ever seen it coming.

* * *

**the story is now completely done and i will not be continuing it i hope you liked it and please remember to review **


	10. Writers note

**I give up if it will make everyone be quite, give me a couple days to write a FINAL chapter to this story, but it's not going to be very good and it will replace this chapter. Please I'm writing another chapter. Please leave me alone for now, and kill me after I post it.**


	11. No such thing as happy endings

**Disclaimer: i dont own Soul Eater**

**some people have been bugging my about finishing the story, so here  
**

**this is a very depressing charter and it is the last, now the story is done and there is no way to continue it  
**

* * *

**Maka**

Maka sat on her bed, covered in the blood dripping from her arms, "this is it" She said through tears, "Everything I love, everything I care for, gone" the image still burned in her memory, Soul's lifeless body in her arms as the world around then burned. Maka couldn't live without Soul, he was her partner. No he was more to her then that, Maka loved Soul, and because of that love Maka slowly climbed out of her bed and grabbed the sleeping pills Stein had given her. He told her never to take more then two; Maka took 5, then climbed into her bed and let the darkness consume her. "I'm sorry I broke my promise Soul" Maka said to nothing but the empty air, her last thoughts that were hers were of the last moment she ever saw anything right and how much she wished she could see things like that again. After that, she had to live through that pain one more time until everything was gone.

**Flash back**

Maka, Black Star, and Death the kid were all sitting on the grass in a clearing. Stein had taken them there for a special training session meant only for meisters, so Soul, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were all back at the DWMA just hanging out. Stein began to talk but everyone was a bit nervous, in the last few days there had been attacks on students and things were only getting worse.

The day dragged on and everything was fine until everyone heard a huge explosion that came from the DWMA, everyone got up and ran, when the reached the tree line, the entire DWMA was destroyed, bodies of weapons and meisters were everywhere. At that moment death the kid saw something and ran off, Black star started to call for Tsubaki. Then Maka felt it, the soul wave length of her partner was fading. "No!" she screamed and ran towards his soul.

Maka fell to her knees and started to dig through the ash and dirt, it was hard for her to breath because of all the smoke and the smell of burning flesh. "Soul, No!" Maka could tell that he was slipping away, but she wasn't going to let him go. After another minute or two if digging Maka found Soul's hand. She kept digging until she uncovered most of his body. His cloths and hair were all stained with his blood and ash from the fires. Maka wouldn't have noticed Soul was awake if he didn't grab her arm.

"Maka" Soul said in a broken voice.

"Oh god Soul, it's going to be okay" Maka was trying to calm him down but that was hard when she couldn't even stop crying herself.

"There's no use Maka" Soul whispered, he was getting weaker, "please don't call for help, I'm going to die, I know you can fell my soul slipping away I'm a goner" more tears slipped from Maka's eyes.

"Don't talk like that" Maka said, but she that knew Soul was right, he was almost gone, so she moved a bit so that she could lay Soul's head in her lap.

"Maka, I'm in so much pain and I need you to do something for me" Soul's voice was so quite Maka almost didn't hear what he said.

"Anything Soul" Maka tried as hard as she could to remain calm, but she couldn't, the tears kept flowing.

"Promise me that you will move on and be happy" Soul said, even more tears flowed from Maka's green eyes.

"I promise, and Soul I have to tell you something" Maka's words were barley understandable through the tears flowing down her face.

"Yes Maka?" Soul asked with barley any life left in him.

"I love you" Maka said, but he was already gone.

**End of Flash back**

With those last words lingering in Maka's head tears began to flow from her eyes. After that darkness took over and carried Maka away to an eternity of happiness and love along side her beloved weapon.

* * *

**Black Star**

Black Star sat in a hospital room, it had been a week and he hadn't moved. His black haired weapon Tsubaki was laying in the bed next to him, she had been hurt in an explosion that killed most of the students and staff at the DWMA, the only person he cared that died was Soul, he knew Maka well enough to know that if she hadn't killed herself yet, she would soon. Black Star had no idea what happened to Death the Kid, all he remembered was finding Tsubaki and Stein bring her here. On the way he saw the bastard Spirit pulling Maka away from Soul's died body. At this point he didn't care, the doctors said that Tsubaki had severe head trauma, and that she may never wake up. Black Star couldn't take it if she never woke up, but the doctors also said that if she did ever wake up, she won't remember what happened and might even not remember anything. Either way, Black Star was heart broken, he thought it was his fault Tsubaki was hurt, if he had been there this wouldn't have happened. After hours of the same thoughts, sleep drifted over Black Star taking him to a world of nightmares.

**Flash Back**

Everyone was standing looking at the newly destroyed DWMA, Death the Kid ran off after something, and Black Star began looking for Tsubaki franticly. "Tsubaki! Tsubaki where are you!" he called over and over, the he saw it, a yellow star in the rubble, the same star that Tsubaki wore on her dress. "Tsubaki!" Black Star called as he ran towards her. Only once he got there he saw something was wrong. Tsubaki's once black hair looked red with all the blood covering the, he also saw a blood red rock under Tsubaki's head. She must have been thrown into it and cracked her head open. "Help!" Black Star called, after a few more minutes Stein came over.

"Get a stretcher!" he called to someone else. Then they loaded Tsubaki onto a stretcher and into a car. "You can go with her, we don't know if she's going to be okay or not, a lot of people died today" right when he said that everyone heard screaming and looked.

Spirit was holding the arms of his daughter and pulling her away from something, Black Star guessed what it was even before he saw the white hair. "Soul! No! Leave him alone, dad let going of me!" Maka screamed over and over again, after a few more minutes they were driving away and Maka wasn't screaming anymore, now she was just crying.

* * *

**Death the kid, lord death, and Patty**

Death the Kid sat in a room; his father was next to him, patty was rocking back and forth while singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, over and over. She was in shock, Kid had gone OCD over everything and now his whole house along with everything within a 3 block radius of it was perfectly symmetrical. Liz lay on her bed, her spine was smashed and she would never be able to walk again. Death the kid had no idea what was going on outside his own little world, and that's why his dad was there. "Son listen to me" Lord Death said, he had dropped his high pitched voice so that his son would know that he was serious. Kid only looked at his dad. "Kid, you need to stop this you are lucky" Lord Deaths voice was deep but soft.

"Lucky? Look at patty! She can't even think anymore, and Liz! She is never going to be able to walk again!" Kid was furious; he didn't think he was lucky until his dad told him everything.

"But they're alive, Liz is upset but that's it, Patty will be fine soon. Think about things, where's Black Star and Tsubaki? Because I bet you didn't know that Tsubaki is in Acoma and Black Star won't leave her side!" Lord Death was yelling with anger. "Or about Maka and Soul who got it the worse! Because Soul is dead!" Kid's eyes widened, "Soul dead and Maka watched. No Maka locked herself in her apartment! She's probably dead by now! Our academy lost 3 great weapons, and probably at least one great meister, so knock it off and grow up!" Lord Death stormed out leaving his son behind just staring after him.

Kid sat on the sofa and re ran the dreadful night again in his head.

**Flash Back**

Everyone was watching the flames and smoke erupt from the rubble of the DWMA. Kid looked around and saw Liz on the ground, he ran to her. "Liz!" he called, but when he made it to her he saw that she had thrown herself over top of Patty to keep her little sister safe. "Liz, Patty!" careful Kid picked up Liz, she was awake but almost screaming in pain. Kid lay her on the ground and went to check one patty, she was fine but really shaken up, looking around Kid called for help, and within seconds it was there, both Liz and patty were going to the hospital and Kid saw Black Star but couldn't see what was going on, he also saw Maka, and she looked like she might have been digging through the dirt, but that was all kid could remember. After that he arrived at the hospital and found out that Liz would never be able to walk again.

* * *

Everyone's lives were destroyed that day, the DWMA lose most of its staff and students.

Patty never recovered from her shock and her body shut down at age only one month after the explosion. Liz never regained her ability to walk; her injuries and grief cause her constant illness that eventually killed her when she was 21. Death the Kid went insane and killed hundreds of humans and became a Kishin, he was killed by his father at age 27.

Tsubaki never woke up and died after two years of being in Acoma, Black Star never recovered and died alone at the young age of 26 after becoming an alcoholic and getting into a car accident after a night at the bar.

Crona (who i didn't mention) Died in the explosion, along with Ms. Marie, Sid, Nagus and most other staff and stundents.

as for Maka, Spirit found her died, she was holding a picture of Soul and tears still wet her checks. Maka and Soul were buried next to each other. Spirit never got over the death of his daughter, he blamed himself and took his own life by jumping of a roof one month after the death of Maka.

* * *

**Depressing right? i was planning on making this its own fan fiction but i was too lazy, so here's your ending! hope you liked it, remember to review!  
**


End file.
